The Primate Supply Information Clearinghouse, supported by this Grant, provides the means of communication, so that American institutions can meet needs for primate research subjects and materials by transfer of animals already in this country. Four kinds of service are offered: Matching of primates and primate material available or wanted with similar notices already on file; advertising of needs and availabilities in a weekly bulletin, NEW LISTINGS, distributed free to American investigators and institutions; referral of notices to institutions likely to be interested; and answering questions about factors likely to affect selection and availability of primates for future projects.